Love Can Come from Betrayal
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: After Sam catches Jason in bed with Elizabeth lives are changed. Sam finds comfort with Lucky at Jake's after some drinks. How will this change their life? Will love come from this?
1. Chapter 1

**General Hospital and all the characters do not belong to me they belong to ABC.**

**Chapter One **

Sam McCall was at the docks in Port Charles, she was standing there stareing out into the water. She couldn't get the sight she saw earlier out of her head and it was breaking her heart evrytime she saw it playing in her head.

FlashBack "Jason I am home" Sam called out walking in through the door of the penthouse her and Jason shared. She looked around for him but didn't see him and knew he was home because his leather jacket was hanging up. "Jason" she called out again. And when she didn't get a answer she decided to try upstairs. She walked into the bedroom she shared with him and gasped. There was Jason Morgan in bed with Elizabeth Spencer. She was in shock and just stared as they turned and noticed her for the first time. They soon were scrambling and putting their clothes back on. "Tell Lucky or I will"  
she growled out to Elizabetha s she ran past her. She didn't say anything until she heard the front door slam letting her know Elizabeth left. "Sam I am sorry" Jason said holding up his hands. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I love you okay and I made a mistake we can work it out right?" He asked her pleadingly. "No Jason we can't" Sam said coldly. "You and Elizabeth's selfishness destoryed me and you and is going to destroy her and Lucky." She pulled out her duffle back and started throwing her clothes and shoes into it.  
Jason watched her pack and knew that he would never win her back after this he messed it up.  
He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands and couldn't watch her leave. But if he was honest with himself he never really loved her, he has always loved Elizabeth.  
Soon Sam packed up everythign that was hers and nothing of hers would remain behind. The last thing she packed was the few things she kept of Lilia's. "Good bye Jason." She turned and walked out of the apartmetn for good.

End of FlashBack "Hey" Sam heard someone say behind her and she turned and saw Lucky Spencer there. She could tell by the look on his face that he kew what happened. Lucky thought Sam looked so heartbroken and beautiful. He didn't know how Jason Morgan could hurt a woman like Sam that way. "Elizabeth told me what happened. I just can't believe htey would cheat on us like that" he shook his head. "I thought I knew Elizabeth better then this"  
"I thought I knew Jason to" Sam told Lucky. "I wish I never walked in on them I wish I could of just found out some other way" she said painfully. "But I can't change it now" she said and turned and looked back and looked out over the water. "Hey want to go get somethign to drink at Jake's?" Sam asked him out of the blue. "We might as well drink our blues away" she told him.  
"Best idea I have heard all night long" Lucky said to Sam a half smile on his face. One good way to forget your problems drink them away no wonder my dad drinks so much he thought to himself. That is how he forgets things he conintued to think. "Lets go" he said to her grinning.  
Soon they were on their way to Jake's to just forget about the past few hours. "Been awhile since I was here last" she said as they walked inside. The place still smelled and looked the same to her. "Colemen two whiskeys" she called out as her and Lucky found a table. Soon they had their drinks placed n front of them. "To our sucky love lives" she said and downed her drink.  
A few hours later her and Lucky were drunk and playing pool whe he decided to make a wager he never had the guts to sover. "Who wins this game gets to pick what the loser has to do" he smirked. He knew what he would say, them going to a room and getting horizontal and really letting go.  
"You got it" Sam smiled and took her next shoot and missed. Lucky set up his last shoot and got it in. Wonder what he will say she thought to herself.  
"Okay I win and I say we go upstairs and reall forget about Liz and Jason" Lucky leaned against the table smirking. "You game Ms. McCall"  
"Oh yes I am game" she grinned. "Lets go" she said getting a key from Coleman and walking up the stairs her hips swaying side to side. She could feel Lucky's eyes on her watching her every move and started to heat up. When they reached the room she grabbed him and kissed him hard and passionatly on the lips.  
He kissed her back with as much passion as he his hands roamed over her body and he kicked the door shut behind them when they were in the room. They soon were both naked and having hot passionate sex. God I never felt so hot he thought to himself. And he didn't now that Sam was having the same thoughts.  
The next morning Sam was the first to wake up and remember what happened. She put her head in her hands and her only thought was, what does this mean now.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews they mean alot to me espically since this is my first story on I hope to do more after this. And I have to say again General Hosptial and the characters are not mine they belong to the creators and writers on the General Hosptial team.

**Chapter 2**

_**Last time on Love Can Come From Betrayal**_

_He kissed her back with as much passion as he his hands roamed over her body and he kicked the door shut behind them when they were in the room. They soon were both naked and having hot passionate sex. God I never felt so hot he thought to himself. And he didn't now that Sam was having the same thoughts.  
The next morning Sam was the first to wake up and remember what happened. She put her head in her hands and her only thought was, what does this mean now._

"Oh no" Sam groaned and put her hands in her head. They must of drank way to much last night since they were both naked and in bed together. This isn't good she thought to herself. She never meant for this to happened she just meant for them to forget their problems for a little while.

"Oohhh" Lucky said waking up with a groan. "What happened?" he asked without opening his eyes. He wondered what happened last night because he only remembered bits and peaces he wondered if the fantastic sex session with Sam was all a dream, if it was it was a nice dream.

"We had sex" Sam told him honestly. "I am sorry I know we shouldn't of it was to soon after was Liz and Jason did to us" she said softly. "I would still like to be friends if we can get past this" she told him. "I really do want to be your friend Lucky, your the only person that can understand what am I going through."

"I thought so" Lucky told her and looked over at her. He saw that she had the sheet up over her chest to hide herself from his view. A shame to hid that body he though to himself and told himself after that thought bad Lucky bad Lucky. "I want to be friends to and we can forget this ever happened" he smiled at her.

"Great" Sam said smiling, at least I hope I can forget it she thought to herself. "Can you look away while I get dressed?" she asked him standing up wrapping a blanket around her.

"You got it" Lucky said laying on his side looking at the wall. "I am glad that we can be matrue about this" he told her. "And your right it can't happen again it was to soon for that to happen with anyone after what we found out."

"I am so glad you understand" Sam said sincerly. "I can't ask for more then your friendship. That means more to me then anything" he told her honestly.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Jason I haven't heard from Lucky all night since I told him" Liz said rushing in throught the penthouse door. She knew that she was worried about Lucky only because they were together for so long not because she loved him.

"I haven't see him or Sam since last night when she found us" Jason said from his spot on the couch. He missed Sam, but he mainly missed the feeling of someone sleeping next to him at night. He looked at Elizabeth and thought she was so beautiful like always, being with her for that short time was worth all the pain they caused Lucky and Sam.

"So I assume you two didn't work it out either?" Liz asked as she sat down in the chair next to the couch. She held her breath hoping they didn't so that would mean her and Jason stood a chance to be together at last.

"She left and took everything" Jason said to Elizabeth, he was happy though that he didn't have to pretend to love Sam any longer. "I have to admit it feels better with her gone that I don't have to put on that act."

"I know how you feel it is the same way with Lucky" she admited to Jason. "I mean I am also glad Sam left you because of my feelings for you" she admited blushing and she looked down at her hands. When she looked up she was startled to see Jason kneeling in front of her staring into her eyes.

"I care for you Elizabeth well more then that I love you" Jason told her honestly. "It has always been you, your the only woman to understand me" he reached out and ran his hands through her dark hair. "I want you to be with me, you and Cam."

"Oh Jason I love you to" she said a smile on her face. "I want you with me and Cam to in many ways I wish you were his father" she said and leaned foward and kissed Jason softly on the lips.

"I will be his father in the ways that count" Jason said kissing her passioantly after they broke the first kiss. Soon they were making love on the couch to them they were the only two people on earth.

_**Back to Sam and Lucky**_

"What do you think Liz and Jason are doing?" Lucky asked once they were both dressed and sitting on the bed. He had a feeling and oddly it wasn't as painful as before thinking about it. It is like it didn't bother him anymore.

"I don't know and I don't care" Sam said glancing over at Lucky. "They cheated on us so they desreve each other" she shrugged her shoulders. "So let them think they have this great thing together."

"I should of known when I married Liz she still had it for Jason, I should of seen it in her eyes when she looked at him" he said angerly and hit the bed with his fist. He looked down when he felt a soft hand on his arm and saw Sam's hand.

"Its not your fault they hide it well and you know what let them have each other we can move on and find better people" she said with a smile. "Come on lets go get breakfast at Kelly's" she stood up and smiled down at him."I am starving."

"Me to" Lucky smiled and stood up. "So where are you staying at?" he asked her as they left the room above the bar. He hoped she wasn't staying here if she was he would offer her the couch in the apartment since his name was on it he was going to be staying there and Liz would go.

"I am staying above Kelly's" Sam said as they were leaving and felt Colemen's eyes on them. "I am staying there till I can save up for a place and I got a job now to modeling for some local fashion stores" she told him.

"You will be a great model your beautiful enough" he said and blushed. Great Spencer give what you think of her away and blush like a school boy he thought to himself.

"Thank you" Sam told him sincerly. "That makes me feel good since I am nervous since I start tommrow morning." Soon they were at Kelly's, and the whole walk they had a easy flowing conversation and quickly became friends, it was like they known each other for years. "Here we are" she said walking in.

"You get us a table and I will get our food" Lucky said heading up the counter and getting coffee and french toast for them both, a few mintues later he was headed back to the table with Coffee and toast.

"Thanks" Sam said taking her stuff from him and began to eat. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship" she smiled at him. And Lucky smiled and nodded in return in away to tell her agreed with her.

_**A month from then**_

Sam was waiting for the timer to go off lettig her know her supsions came true. She heard it go off and looked down in her hand and got tears in her eyes. "Oh no" she said aloud. She needed to call Lucky now, she needed him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to everyone for the reviews I am getting on this story. This is my first I have written and actaully put on line and your comments really encourage me. Speical thanks to my girls Carly, Lulu, and Maxie.

Sam

I hate to say it but General Hospital and all characters do not belong to me they belong to the writers and creaters on the show at ABC.

**Chapter Three**

Previously on Love Can Come From Betrayal

_Sam was waiting for the timer to go off lettig her know her supsions came true. She heard it go off and looked down in her hand and got tears in her eyes. "Oh no" she said aloud. She needed to call Lucky now, she needed him now._

Sam picked up the phone in the bedroom and dailed Lucky's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. While waiting she thought back over the last month, she has a job working for Mike at Kelly's as a waitress, and now has her own one bedroom apartment, and is back to being independent. And now she will have another life to care in among all this and she was scared and excited at the same time.

Lucky was heading home from work when he heard his cell phone go off he looked down at the number and smiled. It was one of the people he cared for most, it was Sam McCall, she would be what he called his best friend. "Hey you" he said smiling into the phone after he pressed talk.

"Hey Lucky I need to talk to you about something important do you think you can come over here?" Sam asked and bit her bottom lip. She knew that he would knowing him, he was always there for her more then anyone else ever has been. He is the one person she can trust that would never hut her.

"Yeah of course" he said right away. "Is everything okay?" he asked turning and heading back toward the apartment Sam lived in. He had no idea what could be up but he could tell it was major back the sound of her voice.

"I will tell you when you get here" she told him. "I will see you when you get here" she said into the phone.

"I will see you then" Lucky said ending the call. He really did hope that things were okay and that if not he could help her out. They have a relationship that is close as two people can get that are not family.

Sam hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and waited for Lucky to get there. She just looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand in shock. It still hasn't sunk in that she is really going to be a mother and that Lucky is the father. She heard a knock at the door and rushed to the door and opened it up. "Hey" she said hugging Lucky.

"Hey whats wrong?" Lucky asked seeing the expression on her face. She suddenly starting crying and he held her close and stroked her long dark hair. He picked her up and craddled her close to his body and walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. He tried ingorning the feelings he had for her that was way beyond firendship.

"Sorry" Sam said sniffling once she composed herself. "My emotions got the better of me" she said softly. "Lucky I found out something" she bit her bottom lip and and pulled the test out of her pocket and gave him the test. "It is positive and yours" she told him.

Lucky stared down at the test a bit in shock. He was going to be a father and it was just hard to believe, he didn't think he would be a father for a long time. "We will get through this together" he said getting himself together for Sam. He ran his hands through her hair, "we will get through this together I promis eyou that. I am not going to leave your side" he promised her.

"Really" Sam looked up at him her dark eyes lighting up. "I was scared that you wouldn't want to be around anymore" she admited to him. She should of known he wasn't like that Lucky Spencer was a real man.

"Yes really" Lucky kissed her on her forehead. "Just think we are going to be parents" he smiled at her. "We will have a beautiful baby in how many months" he grined. "8 right?" he asked her.

"Yep 8" Sam grinned. "I couldn't ask for a better father for my child then you Lucky Spencer" she told him honeslty. "I trust you more then any other man ever in my life and I know you will love this baby" she continued. "And I couldn't ask for more that that."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Jason we are home" Liz called out walking in throug the front door of the penthouse with Cameron in her arms. She and Cameron have moved in with Jason the last month and they created their own little family. She was so happy and Jason loved her and Cameron both. "Go play with your toys" she told Cameron sitting him down and watching him walk over to his toy box and pull some stuff out to play with.

"Hey beautiful" Jason said walking down the steps. He headed over to and kissed her softly on the lips. "Did you have a nice lunch with the girls from the hosptial?" he asked her.

"Yeah me and Robin are really becoming good friends" Liz smiled. "I am glad because you and her are such good friends" she told him. "She and Nikolas are really having a wonderful relationship. I never seen two people so happy other then us" she smiled up at him.

"I am glad that she found Nikolas to" Jason said pulling Liz to the couch so they could watch Cameron play together. "And baby John is being raised by two great people" he told her. "So have you heard from Lucky other then getting the divorce papers?"

"No not yet he won't take my calls" Liz sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I didn't want things to end this way I am sorry that everyone found out the truth the way they did" she looked up at him. "But I heard him and Sam are close" she told him wondering at his reaction.

"I am not suprised I guess they figure the ones that were hurt the most would draw together. I am sure that once they get over things they won't hang out together anymore" Jason said thinking he knew Sam. She was just friends with Lucky untl she got another man.

"Yeah I guess" Liz sighed. "I hate the way things happened but I dont' regret it brought us together" she smiled up at him gently.

Jason decided this was the perfect time. "I love you Elizabeth Webber and as soon as your divorce is final I want you to marry me" he said getting a ring box out of his pocket and opening it up for her to see a solitare diamond. "So will you?"

"Yes yes yes" Liz said happily and exicitly. She wrapped he arms around his neck and kissed him passoinatly on the lips. When the kiss ended she let him slip the ring on her finger. "You have made me the happies woman on earth today Jason Morgan."

"And you have made me the happiest man alive Elizabeth Webber the future Mrs. Jason Morgan" he said smiling broadly. She was the only one that could ever make him smile this way.

_**Back to Sam and Lucky**_

"By the way I got the divorce papers back from Elizabeth so another month I am offically divorced" Lucky smiled at Sam as she sat next to him on the couch. He had some coffee and she had some tea they were each drinking. He felt more protective of her now then ever, with her carrying his child he would do anything to keep them both safe. "What do you say we move intogether, either we can move into my place since I get the apartment or I can move in here."

"I would love that" Sam grinned. "I mean that would be best us living together so you can be here with me through it all experince each day with me. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "We can of course make the one bedroom in your place the baby's room" she looked up at him. "And we can share the couch bed" she blushed.

Lucky thought she looked even more beautiful when she blushed. "Great we can move in a few days then" he told her happily. "How about you call and make a appointment with Dr. Lee for tommrow" he said.

"Okay good idea" Sam said and reached for the phone. A few minutes later she was all set up for a appointment in the morning. "Well it is at 9 am" she told him. "I can call you at work and tell you how it goes and and then we can start moving me in tommrow evening."

"I am going with you to the appointment" Lucky smiled down at her. "I want to be there for every visit" he told her. "I want to experince each thing with you, I want to know how the baby grows each month and how I can help you out."

"Oh Lucky" Sam hugged him and was going to kiss him on the cheek instead he accidently turned his face and she kissed him on the lips. She responded and a minute later pulled back blushing. "Sorry" she told him looking at him.

"It is okay accidents happen" Lucky said staring back into her beautiful eyes. Her lips felt soft and sexy against his. He knew from that moment on he was lost to Samanth McCall and didn't care. "Lets go out to eat" he said to her. "To celebrate the good news."

"Sounds great" Sam told him standing up. "Let me just get a coat" she walked into the bedroom and got her leather coat and walked back into the living room. And they were off to dinner.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Here we go" Sam said taking a deep breath as her and Lucky stood in front of the door that lead to Dr. Lee's office. She pushed the door open and her Lucky headed. "Hi I am Sam McCall I am here for a 9 am appointment."

The secreatary looked into the book and smiled up at the young woman. "It will be just one moment" she told the couple. "Just have a seat" she nodded toward the chairs.

"Thank you" Lucky said leading Sam to the chairs for them to sit down. "Well just think we have our first step in this journey" he smiled.He heard her name being called by Dr. Lee, "that is our turn" he helped her up and lead her to Dr. Lee.

"Hello Sam and Lucky" Kelly Lee smiled at them. She was shocked when she saw that Sam was there with Lucky, she figured that Jason would be the father not Lucky. "Come on in so I can do the exam."

Sam walked into the room with Lucky. "Hi Dr. Lee ready for this exam" she laughed and headed behind the curtain and put on the gown. She came back out and sat on the table and smiled when she felt Lucky's hand on her back.

The exam took about 10 minutes and they were leaving the office. "I am glad that everyting is okay" she told him. "I just worry about the same thing happening to this baby that happened to Lila" she told Lucky.

"Hey it will be okay" Lucky stoped her and took her in his arms. "We will get through this and the baby will be happy and healthy" he stroked her dark hair. "Lets get to your place and start packing" he smiled and let her go and they started back to the elevators.

Sam smiled up happily at Lucky when she bumped into someone. "I am sorry" she said and then looked up and saw it was Liz and Jason she bumped into. "Well not that sorry" she said dryly.

"Wait you forgot your prenatal vitamins" Dr. Lee said giving the bottle to Sam and then turned and headed back to her office.

Liz and Jason looked at Sam and Lucky in shock. "Your pregnant" Liz said soflty. "You and Lucky are pregnant?" she just asked as softly. Jason put his arms around her shocked that Sam would already be pregnant by someone else.

"Yes and we are happy now excuse us we have to get Sam moved in" Lucky said stiffly as he led a quiet Sam on the elevator. "I am glad that is over with and for now on we don't have any reason to explain ourselves to them" he told her gently. "We have each other and this baby and that is all that matters to me."

"Yeah we can thank them for this, for having us get together and create this baby together" Sam smiled. "You know what I no longer feel hate or anything for either one of them really" she told him. "I just care about you and this baby."

"Good I feel the same way they are past and you and this baby are my future" he said as they left the hosptial together. They took his car back to her place and started packing up her stuff. She didn't have a lot so they got her moved in his place in 4 hours time and both were tired.

"Wow I thought I had more" Sam joked as they relaxed ont he couch after she was unpacked. "Next thing is the nursery" she grinned. "We can start that after we find out if it is a boy or girl."

"God I am so happy" Lucky looked over at her and smiled. "I never thought I could be happy again untill now in fact I am happier then ever before." He told her and stared into her eyes. Soon they were kissing again this time passionatly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for the reviews of the story so far. They are really making me want to conintue the story and make me want to have it the best possiable story I can. I hope you all enjoy the story now and end the future. I would like to add the disclamier that General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me they belong to ABC writers and creators of the show.

**Chapter 4**

_Las time on Love Can Come From Betrayal_

_"God I am so happy" Lucky looked over at her and smiled. "I never thought I could be happy again untill now in fact I am happier then ever before." He told her and stared into her eyes. Soon they were kissing again this time passionatly._

"I am sorry" Lucky told Sam when they pulled back from the kiss a few minutes. "We shouldn't of did that we are still working through the pain everything Jason and Elizabeth caused us." He hated saying that but if he and Sam were to have a relationship it had to be at the right time and not rushed. He couldn't lose someone else he cared for in his life because they tried to force things to work or rush things.

"Yeah" Sam nodded and looked into his eyes. His kisses made her feel so much more then Jason's or any other mans in the past. If Lucky needed time to realize she was the one then she would give him that. "So do you want to tell Lulu today about that baby?" she asked him.

"Yeah and I have to tell her the divorce papers were offically signed so she can stop giving Liz the death looks she does" Lucky chuckled. "I would hate to see anyone make my sister mad." She was a Spencer to the bone ready to fight for those she loved.

"Wow you didn't tell me that yet" Sam told him smiling happily. "Now her and Jason can their own dysfunctional family" she smirked. "Better them with out then us with each of them" she said smiling. And she really did mean that she was better off with Jason Morgan and the emotional roller coaster he always had her on, and the same went with Lucky with Elizabeth.

"Yeah I am a free man" Lucky said somewhat happily and a little sad. He was a free man long before this if he was honest with himself. Him and Liz lost what they had not long after they got married and they boy led seperate lives after that.

"Well at least your aren't married to somene who doesn't love you" Sam said laying a hand on his arm gently. "And you can go on and be happy now and marry someone that you truely loves that truely loves you." She couldn't explain it but it hurt to think of Lucky married to someone else maybe it was the thought of her best friend with another woman that could take her out of his life.

"That is true now get off my lap so we can go tell Lulu the great news we got today" Lucky smiled at her. He has never met anyone so beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. Samantha McCall was one of a kind and he was happy to have her in his life.

Sam got off of his lap and grabbed her coat and slipped her apartment keys into the pocket. "And Lucky thanks again for sticking by me through this" she told him softly. "Me and this baby are lucky to have you as the father. And with Lulu's help and Carly's and Maxie's we can get me moved into your place quick."

"Sounds good to me I am still amazed you and Carly have been getting along the past few months" Lucky shook his head as they left the apartment and Sam locked the door behind them. "Who knew that she wouldn't of took Jason's side over yours in all this. And we thought she hated you, she must of hated Liz even more."

"Well she never liked Liz and she thought Jason was better off with me. She hates the way he is with Liz he ignores everyone but Liz and that upsets Carly. Heck he even stood Micheal up to meet Liz for dinner one night" Sam shook her head. "Poor guy was so upset" she told Lucky.

"Well then him and Liz deserve each other if they can do that to a kid" Lucky said as they got on the evlevator. "But hey Micheal has a new aunt in you" he grinned. "I know you will have this baby but also make time to hang with the little man to."

"Yeah you are right I will" Sam told him and glanced up at him. "He is a great kid I can see why Carly and Sonny adore him. I am also glad they are getting along again and letting each other be with who they want." She meant that she was glad that Carly didn't get upset when seeing Emily and Sonny together and that Sonny wasn't upset that Carly was with Jax anymore.

"Yeah life has to be easier for Micheal and Morgan" Lucky smiled as they left the building and headed for his car. "I figure Lulu has to be at the Q mansion" he said as they got in the car and he started it up. "My dad and her seem happy there which is odd."

"Yeah I guess some people find home in the most unexpected places" Sam commented and looked out the passanger side window. She felt at home when she was with Lucky but she wouldn't tell him that. At least not tell him that yet she didnt' want to drive him away by saying something like that.

"Yeah I guess so" Lucky glanced over at her. She seemed deep in thought and he didn't want to interupt her. He knew that Lulu would be happy for him and Sam and would love having another niece and nephew to spoil. Soon they pulled in the driveway of the Quatermaine Mansion and he parked in front of the house. He walked up to the front door with Sam and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Lucky and Miss. Sam" Alice smiled at them when she opened the front door. "Mr. Luke and Miss. Lulu is out on the terrace having something to eat" she told them. She had a special place in her heart for all the Spencers and Sam McCall,t hey never treated her like a servant they treated her like a person like a friend.

"Thank you Alice" Sam and Lucky said at the same time and laughed. Alice could tell that they were perfect for each other and neither realized the other one was falling for the other one. She could see a glow about Miss. McCall and suspected what it was but didn't voice her opinion she would know soon enough. "We will go on back" Lucky said breaking into her thoughts.

Sam walked into the lavish living room and out on to the terrace with Lucky. "Hey" Lulu said and smiled at them, she jumped up and hugged each of them. "Do you want some food?" she asked them.

"Yeah come and join us prodical son and his beautiful best friend" Luke said smiling from his spot at the table. Him and Lucky were getting close again and he love that.

"We will have a seat but me and Lucky have some good news" Sam said with a small smile and sat down. "But Lucky has some news to tell you first" she said glancing over at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Me and Liz are finaly divorced" Lucky smiled at his father and sister. And he could tell by the looks on both of their faces that they were happy. "And the best news today is that Sam is pregnant and the baby is mine."

Suddenly Lulu squeal and ran and hugged Sam and her brother. "This is great we have so much to do. So much shopping to do and we have to do a nursery up" she said in a rush. That caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"One thing at a time cupcake" Luke told Lulu. "Lets first tell everyone else in the family" he said to his daughter. "Is that okay we tell them first?" he asked Lucky and Sam. He liked Sam a lot she was the kind of woman a Spencer would marry, and he hoped Lucky would see that she was his perfect match one day.

"That is fine with me" Sam said to him She looked over at Lucky for confirmation and he nodded. "In fact lets throw a party at Kelly's one night and not tell them why and annouce" she grinned devilshly.

"I love that idea" Lulu put in. "I will so help you plan it, and we can just go ahead and invite your good friends, like Carly and Emily" she put in. She knew that friends were Sam's family since she just is starting a relationship with Alexis. "And your mom will be so exicted to be a grandmother."

"Yeah I am sure she will be" Sam smiled at Lulu. "With you planning the party me and Lucky have nothing to worry about" she chuckled.

"Yeah we can sit back and watch" Lucky teased his sister. "You can do all the work" he said continuing to joke. "Just joking Lulu we will help you set up and stuff. And speaking of that can you help move Sam into my place, and we are going to ask Carly and Maxie to help to."

"Of course I will help" Lulu said happily. "Life is turning out great for you to now. I knew good had to come of the bad."

**Meanwhile**

"I still can't believe it" Liz told Jason once they were back home. "Sam is pregnant with Lucky's child. I wish I could be pregnant but not by him by you. It is no fair someone like her can get pregnant so easy" she sighed.

"Hey we can add a new baby to the family one day soon I promise" Jason said putting her head on his shoulder and stroking her dark hair. "The fun part is making the baby" he teased her. He wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

"Okay that is true" Liz smiled and laughed. "And your fun to make the baby with" she winked at him. "I just know that I will have your baby soon" she said softly. "I can feel it deep down inside. And that is all we need to complete our family is a little girl."

"Yeah that is beautiful like her mother" Jason added on.

"Oh your so sweet" Liz kissed Jason. Soon the kiss became heated and both pulled back panting for air. "Cameron is asleep" she told him softly. "And he will be sleeping for a few hours."

Jason just smirked and picked her up and carried up the steps to the bed they now shared. They made love for a few hours just enjoying being with each other and feeling how much the other loved them.

**Back to Lucky and Sam**

"I can't believe we are alreadying having that party tonight" Sam shooked her head. "Lulu sure does work fast but I admit I am exicted to tell everyone about that baby" she blushed.

"I am to so no need to be shy to admit that" Lucky reached a hand over and squeezed her hand. "We are going to be parents and I want to shout it to the world. I mean I never thought I would be a father at this rate but look at us."

"I know I never thought I would have a baby again and by some maricale I am" Sam said happily. "Well how about you pick me up at 6 since we have to be there before 6:30" she told Lucky when he pulled up in front of hr apartment building.

"Sounds good see you then" Lucky on impulse leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before she got out. Both were blushing by the time he pulled away.

Sam hurried insidie and showered and did her hair, which she left down and curled it slightly. She then walked into the bedrom and picked out what to wear, she decided on a knee length skirt that was white and flowy and gauzy and had red roses all over it and a red tank top and red slip on kitten heels. She did her make up and put what she needed into a red purse and went to wait in the living room for Lucky.

Lucky got home and showered and shaved his face while in the shower. He spiked his brown hair up like he usually did and then got dressed. He put on a pair of night pants that were dressy but not to dressy and were black. The shirt he decided on was red and was a button up shirt and he put on nice shoes. He grabbed his keys and headed over to Sam's place to pick her up. He knocked on her front door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey" Sam smiled at him when she opened the door. "You look great" she said looking him over. He looked so handsome all dressed up.

"Hey so you do you" Lucky said giving her a hug. "We better" he said as he watched her lock the apartment door behind her. Soon they were in his car and on the way to the Kelly's. "Looks like everyone is here" he said seeing the parking lot full.

"Good I am glad we are the last to arrive so we can make a entrance" she grinned as she got out of the car. They walked up to the front door of Kelly's together and glanced inside. They saw all the Spencers, Luke, Lulu, Bobby, and Lucas. Carly was there, and so was Maxie, Georgie, Dillion, and Robin. There was Emily with Sonny and Nikolas with baby John and even Jax. "Well here we go" she said a bit nervously as she opened up the front door. She felt Lucky's hand on her back giving her support.

"Hey why so late?" Carly asked her good friend when she noticed her walk in. Something was up she could tell by the way Sam was acting.

"Yeah we wondered where you were" Maxie added walking up next to Carly. "But now the party can get started with you here" she said smiling.

"Well actually we have a suprise" Sam said glancing over her shoulder at Lucky. "I guess we should tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Nikolas asked coming up to the group. Everyone heard they had something to say and just looked at them.

Sam looked up at Lucky and took his hand in hers and squeezed. "Well me and Lucky are.." She would let him say the rest

"Going to have a baby" Lucky finished. Soon the room erputed in cheers and Sam was pulled away by the girls and Lucky by the men.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up because I have been going through some medical issues with my daughter and personal stuff. So thank you all for waiting impatentinly. And of course the usual disclaimer General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me they belong to ABC and the writers and creators

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time on Love Can Come From Betryal_

_Sam looked up at Lucky and took his hand in hers and squeezed. "Well me and Lucky are.." She would let him say the rest_

_"Going to have a baby" Lucky finished. Soon the room erputed in cheers and Sam was pulled away by the girls and Lucky by the men._

"I had no idea you and Lucky got together" Carly said to Sam soon as her and the other women had her to the side. "Not that I am not happy for you because I am you desereve all the happiness you get in life." She was truely happy for Sam and wanted all the best for her same as she knew Sam wanted all the best for her.

**The Girls at the Party**

"I know I am a bit suprised but happy for you also" Maxie said excitly. "I can't wait to do some baby shopping for you" she said right away. "Of course I am going to help spoil this little one."

"Along with me and everyone else I bet" Gerogie added laughing. "Let us know if you want any of us to go baby shopping with you. I know I wont' say no."

"Neither will I" everyone else added in. They were so happy to be getting another baby in the group again soon. And Sam and Lucky would make wonderful parents there was no doubt about that.

"Great" Sam told all the women with a smile. "I would really appericate that" she told them sincerly. "It is no fun shopping along and I don't think Lucky would be into that" she laughed. "You know men don't shop" she joked.

"True when is your next doctor's visit?" Robin asked Sam. She was being nice to Carly so she doesn't ruin Sam's party.

"Oh next week" Sam grinned. "And then that is when we determine the due date" she told everyone. "I am already excited for the date" she giggled.

"No wonder I would be to" Maxie put in. Everyone nodded with agreement to that statement.

**The Guys at the Party**

"So your going to be a father now to" Nikolas smiled at Lucky. "I know that this baby will be greatly loved with you as the father." He was very happy for his brother after all he went through with Liz he was finaly finding happiness.

"Yeah I have to agree with Nikolas" Jax put in. "I mean you were raised by a great woman I never got the chance to know. And from what I heard about Laura Spencer she loved her kids and raised you well."

"Thank you Jax" Lucky offered the aussie with a smile. "I really appericate you saying that. I know my mother would love to meet John and this baby" he said softly. "Maybe one day she will come out of it and be her old self."

"Maybe kiddo maybe" Luke said to his son. "And I know your mother would be proud of you and even Nikolas" he said offering to be coridal to Nikolas because this was a party to celebrate Lucky. And Lucky didn't need anymore drama in his life like he has the past few months. "So are you and Sam moving in together?"

"Yeah we are" Lucky said happily. "We are moving her into my place in a few days."

"And maybe then sport you can tell her how you really feel about her" Luke told his son. He chuckled when he saw Lucky blush. "Kiddo we all see how you feel about her in your eyes everytime you look at her.

"Yeah everytime you look at her your face lights up" Dillion offered into the discussions. "I mean its so obvious that you love her. And I know once you move in together it won't be long until you let your feelings out."

"Yeah I do love her okay" Lucky sighed and admited for the first time out loud. "I will tell her one day just not yet. I have to see how things happen when we move in together in my place and then I will decide when to tell her." He had a feelign he wouldn't tell her until after the baby is born.

**The Girls at the Party**

"So do you and Lucky have plans to move in together any time soon?" Carly asked handing all the ladies a drink.

"Yeah we are in the next few days" Sam offered with a smile as she drank the soda Carly got for her. "I can't wait actually and then maybe I can tell him how I really feel sometime soon" she said and blushed.

"How did you know?" Sam asked Carly and noticed all the other women had knowing smiles on their faces. She couldn't believe that they figured it out. She didn't say anything before so it just baffled her how they could of known her feelings for Lucky.

"Please you face tells the story" Maxie grinned. "Everytime you look at Lucky you look at him like he is the most wonderful man in the world. It was the way I looked at Maxie" she put on the table.

"And it is the way I look at Dillion" Georgie smiled. She glanced over at Dillion and smiled softly and looked back at Sam. "That is the smile on your face everytime you look at him. It is the look of love." She didn't add that Lucky also had the same look on his face she would have to figure that out herself.

"Okay you are right I do love him okay" Sam sighed and sat her cup down on the table. "But I can't tell him and you can't tell him either" she said looking at each one of them.

"I have no plans on telling him" Carly said. "And this will be the first time I won't butt in" she laughed. "I know this up to you to tell him and not for me. But if I have to give you a little push in the direction of telling him I will."

"And for once I agree with Carly and say it is up to you" Robin put in. "And trust me when you tell him you will feel a lot better to" she offered.

**After the Party**

"That was a great party" Sam smiled up at Lucky as they were heading back to her place. "I had no idea they would do it for us so soon" she laughed. "But I am glad all the people we are close to were there and were happy for us."

"So was I, all the people we cared about was in that room" Lucky put his arm around her shoulders. It was a casual touch that meant so much more to him. He loved being able to do this with her and little did she know that he did love her and loved touching her even if it was just as friends.

"So tommrow we can start moving in then" Sam offered him a smile. "I can go through my stuff tonight and see what I can put in storage and what I can bring" she told him. "If we get a house down the road we will have some stuff in storage, which I know for sure is my furniature." They were talking as if they really were a couple that was going to be together forever.

"Sounds good to me" Lucky smiled. "Well here we are" he said as they entered her apartment building. He walked her up to her apartment. "I will see you in the morning" he told her.

"See you then" Sam smiled at him softly. He kissed her on the cheek and left. She walked into her apartment high on life. She spent the next few hours going through her apartment and knew what she would take and what would go into storage.

The next morning Lucky showed up and they started moving her stuff into his place. They figured it would take the next few days to get her completey moved in.

**A few weeks later**

"Lucky are you home?" Sam yelled walking into the apartment she now shared with Lucky Spencer, the father of her child. "I am home."

"Yeah I am in the bedroom" Lucky said walking out with a towel around his waist. "I see you had fun shopping" he said laughing when he saw the bags in her hand.

"Yeah I just saw some outfits I had to get" Sam grinned. "I got some boy and girls since we don't know yet" she said sitting the bags ont he couch. "You getting ready for work?"

"Yeah I have be at the station in a hour so let me get dressed then you can show me what you bought." He turned and walked into the bedroom that him and Sam shared even as friends and got dressed for work. He loved waking up next to her everyday and just having this kind of family life with her. "Okay show me what you got" he said as he walked back into the living room.

"Okay I would be happy" Sam smiled happily as she showed him each outfit. "What do you think?" she asked him as she showed him the last outfit.

"I love your taste" Lucky told her sweetly. "Well babe I am off to work" he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and left the apartment. He couldn't believe he just did that casual as ever.

Sam stared after him and put her finger tips to her lips. "Lucky Spencer I am falling more in love with you each day" she whispered. She would make him a suprise dinner that night just to show him how much she cared for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your reviews they mean a lot to me and is what keeps this story going. Just keep reviewing and I will keep on writing just for you all. And of course this disclamier, General Hospital and its characters do not bleong to me.

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on Love Can Come From Betrayal_

_"I love your taste" Lucky told her sweetly. "Well babe I am off to work" he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and left the apartment. He couldn't believe he just did that casual as ever._

_Sam stared after him and put her finger tips to her lips. "Lucky Spencer I am falling more in love with you each day" she whispered. She would make him a suprise dinner that night just to show him how much she cared for him._

Lucky couldn't get Sam off his mind all day long. The kiss he gave her this morning just stuck in his memory. It was so casual so normal like they have been saying good bye to each other in the morning like that forever. And he wanted more kisses like that with her, more kisses that are deeper that says how much he loves her to her.

At home Sam was thinking the same things almost. She loved how he kissed her this morning and knew that he had to have feelings for her to he might even love her. She wished he loved her and after tonight she would know. She still didn't know what to fix for the dinner, she was glad this was her day off. Since she worked at Kelly's and as model locally she was a busy gal but not overly busy where she wasn't at home every evening. And this was home the home her and Lucky shared.

"Hey man sorry I missed the party" Jesse said coming in and smiling at his friend. "But Maxie told me all about it last night and congrats your gonna be a daddy" he grinned at his friend. "And now you can tell the beautiful Miss. McCall how you really feel."

"It seems everyone knows how I feel" Lucky shook his head and chuckled. "I must be really transparent."

"You are my friend you are" Jesse said sitting down at his desk across from Lucky's.

"I guess I can't put it off any longer tonight is the night" Lucky said casually and smirked as Jesse gave him a high five. "So this means tommrow I will officaly no longer be single. And I will be happier then I ever imagined."

Sam still couldn't think of what to make for dinner and decided to ask her best friend Emily. She was glad that her and Emily got so close after her and Lucky got together. She dialed the Brownstone and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Emily said. She got just done studying for her big test tommrow and whoever called had perfect timeing.

"Hey Em its Sam" Sam smiled into the phone. "Was I interupting anything?"

"No and sorry about missing the party" Emily smiled into the phone. "But me and Sonny had to go see Micheal's soccor game that was being held in the gym at school. What did I miss?"

"Its okay Micheal is your stepson so you need to go to stuff like this. And you only missed me saying I am pregnant Lucky is the father,and me telling the girls I will finally tell Lucky I love him" Sam said in a rush and blushed for some reason.

"Wow well congratuatulations" Emily squealed out. "I am so happy for you and Lucky you both deserve all the happiness you can get" she said honestly. After what Liz did to him she no longer talks to her not even when Jason brings her over. She was Lucky's friend frist and her loyalites are with him.

"And so I am making a dinner tonight and I have no idea what to make. Help me please give me a idea" Sam pleaded with her friend.

Emilly thought for a moment and then got the perfect idea. "How about Chicken Paremsen and mixed veggies and choclate cake for dessert?"

"That sounds great and how about you help me make it so it will be done in time" Sam giggled. "I know my lucky I won't have it done in time. And then I can show you the stuff I got for the baby this morning."

"Oohh I am on my way over and I want to see the first picture to" Emily said grabbing her jacket and purse. "See you in thirty."

"See you then" Sam said and then hung up the phone. She got out what needed to be taken out of the freezer to thaw and read her pregnancy magazine she picked up that morning while curled up on one end of the couch.

"Sonny I am going over to Sam's and Lucky's" Emily called out. "I will tell you the news then" she promised him when he appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Okay have fun see you when you get home." Sonny told his beautiful wife. He fell more in love with her each and every day.

Thirty minutes later Emily was knocking on the door of the apartment. "Sam its me" she called out. And a few mintues later Sam opened the door and Emily gave her a hug. "Morning Mommy to be."

"Hey Em" Sam hugged her back and led her inside and shut the door behind her. "I can't believe I am a Mommy to be again. The food she be thawed out enough" she said walking into the kitchen. Soon the two women started the cooking and idly chated.

"So what about your modeling? Are you going to do maternity wear or something?" Emily asked as she finished the spagghitte portion of the Chicken Parmesen.

"I am not sure actually I might put that off for awhile so I am not overly stressed and just work at Kelly's." Sam said as she worked on getting the chicken perfect. "I will find out tommrow when I go to the studio to do a photo shoot I am going to tell them about the baby."

"You would be a beautiful model pregnant or not" Emily offered her friend with a smile.

"Thank you" Sam smiled. "That means alot to me, I wonder if Lucky thinks I am beautiful, he has told me I am before" she mused out loud.

"If he told you that then he does" Emily said knowing Lucky very well. "And you have to call me tommrow when you get off work and tell me how this dinner with" she laughed.

"Oh I will trust me" Sam grinned. "If things go as planned we will be a couple offically" she told Emily. Five hours later the meal was done and Sam started showing Emily the few otufits she bought that morning.

"Okay let me see the picture" Emily said. She ooh and ahhhed over the ultrasound before Sam started setting up the romantic setting. "Well I will let you go then so talk to you tommrow" she winked and walked out the front door.

Just as Sam got done setting the food on the table and turning the lights down and lighting the candles on the table Lucky walked through the front door. He smiled at Sam when he saw the setting. "Must be quite a occassion."

"Yes it is" Sam told him with a soft smile on her face. "Now come and sit down and eat" she told him indicating his chair. She was also changed into a knee length emearld green dress that clung to her curves and had a v neck and matchig heels.

"Who am I to turn down food from a beautiful woman" Lucky walked over to the table and sat down. Sam was so beautiful tonight he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And he noticed that she didn't stop looking at him. All through dinner they talked about the baby, and work.

"Let me get you your dessert" Sam said going into the kitchen and getting the piece of cake that said I love you on it with icing. She put it in front of him and sat down.

Lucky looked down at the cake and read it and looked at Sam suprised. "You love me?"

"Yes I do" Sam told him softly. "For the longest time" she looked down at her hands. When she looked up Lucky was kneeling in front of her smiling.

"Good I am glad because I am in love with you to" he whispered and kissed her passionatly on the lips. Soon that was leading to them touchign each other all over with their clothes on. "I want to make love to you."

"I want you to make love to me" Sam told Lucky softly. She kissed him back softly on the lips but it was full of passion. She felt him picking her up and carrying her over to the couch and laying her down.

They were kissing still while they undressed each other and they started making love. It was the most intense love making session for either one of them, they have never been so aware of their bodies before this. It went on for a few hours and it was the most magiacl thing they both experinced.

"That was amazing" Lucky said once he carried her into the bed so they could get comfortable and cuddle with their exhaustion. He was glad that he remembered to put out the candles before coming in here because he didn't want to leave her side for the rest of the night.

"Hhhhm it was" Sam purred out a happy satified smile on her face. "I never knew making love could be like espically with the man I love you. I love you Lucky Spencer now and forever."

"I love you Sam McCall and always will from her to eternity" Lucky whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. Soon they were making love again and words were no longer needed the rest of the night. There bodies told each other how they felt, their touch, their kisses also.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews everyone. They mean a lot to me and keep this story going in fact I am going to be working on a few at once now. I am grateful that you all have read and reviewd to keep it going on. And of course now it is time for the disclaimer, General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

_Previously in Love Can Come From Betrayal_

"_Hhhhm it was" Sam purred out a happy satified smile on her face. "I never knew making love could be like espically with the man I love you. I love you Lucky Spencer now and forever."_

_"I love you Sam McCall and always will from her to eternity" Lucky whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. Soon they were making love again and words were no longer needed the rest of the night. There bodies told each other how they felt, their touch, their kisses also._

The next morning Sam and Lucky both woke up with smile on their faces. They never knew a morning could be so beautiful. They both felt so contented and full of peace and just happy, happier then they ever have been before. "Hey beautiful" Lucky smiled at Sam who was in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey handsome" Sam smiled at Lucky softly and kissed him back. "So how did you sleep after we fell asleep that is?" she asked laughing softly. They maybe got three hours sleep but she felt so well rested that it seemed longer.

"I slept wonderful with a beautiful woman beside me who I love very much" Lucky held her close to him as he could get her."That was the best nights sleep I have got in years" he told her honestly. "And I must say I was very anxious to wake up next to you."

"Well I was to" Sam said laying her head on his chest. "So I guess this means we are together" she said happily. "I am so glad I told you last night how I finaly felt for you."

"I am glad to because I didn't know how I would of told you if you hadn't brought it up first" he admited to her. "I have wanted to tell you for so long to but I was always to shy to."

"You shy I just can't see it" Sam told Lucky a bit suprised. "I mean you always seemed so confident and not shy or nervous about anything."

"Well I thought you were the same way to" Lucky chuckled. "I guess we were both wrong about somethings" he told her. "I am just glad things are cleared up."

"I am glad to and now we can really start building a life together" Sam was smiling happily a she said that. She looked over at the clock and groaned. "Its time for us to get up, you need to get to work and I need to also."

"So where are you working today?" Lucky asked as he got out of bed. He headed for the bathroom with Sam by his side.

"I am doing a modeling shoot today" Sam told him. "So if you want to on your break you can come by" they entered the bathroom together. "I thought we could share our shower this morning" she said starting the shower up and getting under it.

"I love the way you think Samantha McCall" Lucky smirked and got in with her. After another quick session of making love they showered and washed their bodies. "So where is the shoot at?" Lucky asked getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It is at the park at the gazbo" Sam told him followig him out of the shower a towel wrapped around her body. "We are doing a wedding themed photoshoot so I get to wear various wedding gowns."

"Ahh you can dream of our wedding day" Lucky winked at her and walked into the bedroom.

"I have already did that" Sam smiled at sticking her head out of the bathroom door to do that. "I have already did that many times over." She put her head back in the bathroom and blew dry her long dark hair and didn't do her make up since they would do that at shoot. She smiled at Lucky who was in his usual work wear of a nice blue button up shirt and black pants.

"I love your hair" Lucky told her coming up to her and kissing her softly on the lips. "Let me drop you off at the park on the way to work" he let her got and watched her dress in tight hip hugging jeans and a red tank top and red flip flops.

"Okay I would liek that" Sam smiled at him as she grabbed her purse and jean jacket. "We better go before we are both late" she said heading out of the bedroom. Lucky followed behind her and locked the front door behind them. He held the door to the car open for her and shut it behind her then got behind the wheel himself.

"I am loving this you know this normal couple stuff" Luck grinned. "I never had this with Liz, she wanted to drive herself, she wanted to do things by herself."

"Well I love spending time with you but I will need some time with the girls everynow and then" she said teasingly. "I don't want to get annoying so at least once a week we each have a night out with our friends."

"Sounds good to me" Luck said pulling up in front of the park. "I will see you at lunch" he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips softly. Nothing felt a good as it did when she kissed him back.

"I will see you then" Sam said getitng out of the car. "I love you" she siad before shutting the door and jogging toward the gazbo.

Lucky drove to work humming and smiling. He kept replaying last night over and over in his head. It was the best night of his life with any woman ever, she made him feel things he never thought possiable. He was still going over the night and smiling when he walked into work.

"Somone got lucky" Jesse smirked at his friend. "I mean why else would you have a silly grin on your face." He was really happy for his partner and friend, him and Sam were perfect for each other and deserved to be with each other.

"Hey it was more then that" Lucky said right away. "It felt so right that nothing could ever be more right then this" he said to him. "Do you know what I mean?" he asked sitting down at his desk which was across from Jesse's.

"Yeah I do because I feel the same way about Maxie" Jesse smiled. "That every time we are together each moment we spend together are perfect, are the way life is suppose to go."

"So you do know exactly how I am feeling" Lucky smiled looking at his first case. "I can tell this is going to be a long day" he said and sighed. "I hope I can make it to lunch with Sam like I told her I would."

"I am sure you can we can just get through as much as we can till then and then pick up where we stoped after lunch" Jesse said looking at a few files.

For the next few hours Jesse and Lucky worked hard and did some questioning and and checking on some people they talked to the day before. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch and Lucky was ready to go see Sam. "See you in a hour" he said leaving the station and driving over to the park. When he walked up to the gazbo he saw Sam in a total princess dress that was strapless and had a skirt that had a skirt that was layer and a nice long train and a tiara in her dark hair which was up. She looked so beautiful and that made him want to marry her that second.

Sam smiled happily when her eyes spotted Lucky. Her dark eyes were soft and full of love and that is when the photographer snapped the last picture for the day. "That was great" the photographer said. "Come to the office tommrow and check out the prints."

Sam nodded and left the gazbo and walked up to Lucky and kissed him softly on the lops. "So how do you think the picture will turn out?" she asked him.

"Beautiful as always" Lucky said and and kissed her back softly. "I wish I could of just married you, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you but I loved the first dress I had on. It was form fitting and strapless and had a slit up to the top of my thigh on the right side and I had this tiara on with a veil attactached. And it wasn't fully white, it started out white at hte top and ended up a pale pink around the hem" Sam explained as she walked with him to the trailer. She changed her clothes and took off the tiara.

"It sounds beautiful I can't wait to see it in the pictures" Lucky told Sam smiling. "Want to get something to eat since your done here for they day?" he asked Sam putting a arm around her waist as they left the trailer.

"Sure how about the metrocourt?" Sam asked as they headed for the car. She knew that one day for sure she would be wearing her dream dress for Lucky. And they would have the wedding and the marriage of their dreams each.

"Sounds good to me" Lucky said helping her into the car. Soon they were at the metrocourt and on the way to the dining room. "So now that you have the rest of the day free what are you planning on doing?"

"I was thinking of just going him and relaxing and reading some pregnancy books" Sams said as they sat down at their table.

Carly saw the couple and smiled and walked up to them. "What every you order is on the house" she said to them. "And if I judge by the looks on your faces you finaly told each other how you feel."

"Yeah we did" Sam laughed. "It is amazing how you can just tell."

"Well you can"t put anything past Carly here" Lucky put in with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I can just tell these things, but I will let you enjoy your lunch" Carly said walking away and going behind the bar. She sent over the best wine on the house to the table for them. She never knew she could be happy for someone else the way she is happy for Lucky and Sam right now.

_Two Months Later_

"I feel big as a house" Sam grumbled as she looked over herself in the mirror. She was four months pregnant and was starting to show and it was like her clothes still fit but they didn't fit right.

"I think you look beautiful" Lucky kissed her on her cheek and fixed his tie and smoothed out his suit. "And no one will care that you are showing, you know they all want to take you clothes shopping now."

"Yeah I am gonna have to go soon" Sam smiled at the idea of shopping. "I hope I find some really cute maternity wear again, and I hope I am not to big when Maxie and Jesse get married in a few months."

"I am sure you won't be" Lucky said getting her purse for her with her asking him to. He looked over Sam in a pale pink dress that had spaghitte straps and feel in to layer to just above her knees.

Sam sat on the bed and sliped on her pink heels glad she didn't have to wear panty hose and sweat in them. "I am ready to go" she said standing up.

"Lets go then" Lucky said putting a hand on her back and leading her out of the apartment to the elevator. They went down to the parking garage and got in their car and headed for the Metrocourt for Maxie and Jesses's engagement party.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer time General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me unfoutunatly. I wish Greg Vaughan and Lucky Spencer did though lol :-). Thank you for all the reviews I really appericate this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapeter 8**

_**Previously on Love Can Come From Betrayal**_

_Sam sat on the bed and sliped on her pink heels glad she didn't have to wear panty hose and sweat in them. "I am ready to go" she said standing up._

_"Lets go then" Lucky said putting a hand on her back and leading her out of the apartment to the elevator. They went down to the parking garage and got in their car and headed for the Metrocourt for Maxie and Jesses's engagement party._

"Hey Maxie" Sam said to her friend as soon as they got to the Metro Court. "You look beautiful" she said to her. And she meant it Maxie looked so happy right now, Jesse and her were perfect for each other that was easy to see.

"Thank you and so do you I can see that little baby bump" she grinned. "And it suits you" she said knowing her friend was at a ackward stage in her pregnancy right now. And the dress she was wearing looked perfect on her. "I guess Lucky went to find Jesse. But I am not suprised to see him glued to your side" she said teasingly.

Sam laughed and smiled as she glanced across the room at Lucky a happy smile on her face. "Okay your right he usualy is she shrugged. But hey we need to be seperated for a bit" she grinned. "And plus you know him and Jesse always are hanging out if he isn't with me."

"Yeah that is ture they are good friends. I am glad Lucky agreed to be in the wedding. But that means you have to be my maid of honor" Maxie said to Sam. She hasn't approached her about it before but she thought of Sam as her best friend. "I mean its only right, Georgie, Carly, and Lulu are the brides maids.

"Of course I will be" Sam said a bit suprised. "I just honestly had no idea that you wanted me in the wedding." Which was true despite how they are best friends Sam had no idea that Maxie would even want her in her wedding. "It would be my honor."

"Good I am glad I can mark that off my list now. You are now my helper since Jesse isn't very good at planning the wedding" Maxie laughed. "I mean he helped out with a few things but he um doesn't have my taste or vision of the wedding."

"I would be happy to help you out. Just let me know when you need me and I can try and get off from work" Sam promised her. "Oh since I am starting to show they are giving me new modeling assignments."

"What are you doing now?" Maxie asked as she drank the wine one of the waiters brought them.

"I am doing Maternity magazines and ad's for different magazines" Sam smiled as she drank her Sprite. "I am loving it though even though I feel fat and ackward right now I wouldn't change anything in the past that happened I love this baby so much.

"Hey man" Lucky smiled at Jesse. "It seems you are settling down right along with me" he grinned. "You excited its only what 2 months away?"

"Yeah I am very excited to be marrying the woman I love" Jesse smiled. "I mean I never thought I would of met a woman like Maxie when I moved her. And at first I cared for her but didn't want her in my life then when I got to know her things changed. And now here we are getting married."

"Has Mac gave you your death warning for the night if you hurt her?" Lucky asked chuckling. Mac was always protective of Maxie espically now that she is growing and engaged. He loved his daughter very much, even if she isn't biologicaly his, she was his daughter in the ways that counted.

"Oh of course" Jesse smiled. "But we are coming to a understanding. He knows I love Maxie and would kill anyone who hurts her so he is starting to like me now" he laughed. "Now what about you and Miss. McCall are you still only living together, or are you going to pop the question soon."

"I want to wait till after your wedding" Lucky said. "Since I have a feeling she will be busy helping Maxie" he teased. "After all your no wedding planner" he grinned. "But yeah I am going to ask her to marry. Of course I want to wait till the baby is born so she isn't to stressed out."

"Well you know you and her are perfect for each other" Jesse smiled. "I mean you both were with jerks and you both desereved happiness and you found it with each other."

"Thanks man I am glad someone else thinks we are perfect together" Lucky said happily. "But yeah she is my soul mate there is no doubt about that, and I am so happy she is carrying my baby."

"Life sure is changing for us, me getting married, you having a baby and getting engaged soon." Jesse got himself and Lucky a beer from the passing waiter. "To us and our women and future children" he said and him and Lucky toasted.

Soon the party was in full swing with everyone dancing and having a good time. Not a one person had a thought other then about their happiness on their mind. But Sam was quickly getting tired and covering up yawns but Lucky caught the one.

"Lets get you and the little one home" Lucky suggested."I will get your coat" he said going to their table. Maxie and Jesse were setting down for a breather. "Hey me and Sam are heading home she is getting tired."

"Okay thanks for coming best man" Jesse got up and hugged Lucky.

"Yeah drive safe and tell Sam I will call her tommrow" Maxie gave Lucky a hug and then looked over at Sam and waved who waved back.

"Will do have a fun night" Lucky smiled at each of them before hurrying back over to Sam with their coats and her purse. He helped her on with her coat and handed her, her purse and then put on his coat. "By the way Maxie said she would call you tommrow" he said as they left the hotel.

"Great I am going to help with the wedding since I am the Maid of Honor" Sam smiled up at him.

"I figure you would be" Lucky held open the car door for her. She got in and put her seat belt on. Luck then shut the door and got the behind the wheel and put his seat belt on and soon they were on their way home. When Sam didn't say anything he looked over and she was asleep. Once he park in front of the apartment building he carried Sam up to their place and laid her on the couch. Once he locked the front door, he carried her to the bedroom.

"Hhhmm where am I?" Sam asked sleeply. She was blinking but didn't want to wake up.

"Were at home" Lucky said laying her gently on the bed they shared. He took off her shoes and then helped her with her dress since she was so tired. But she put on her tank top and pj bottoms her self then crawled under the covers and was soon asleep again. He chuckled and striped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with her. "Night my love" he whisperd and kissed her on her forhead before pulling her close to him and falling asleep himself.

_**Two Months Later**_

Sam was getting ready with the rest of the bridal party while Maxie was getting her dress on. They were all getting ready for Maxie's wedding to Jesse. Sam was glad her dress was on. Her dress was a dark pink and had a empire waist to show of her six month pregnant stomach she was proud of. And the other bride's maid had on the same dress in light pink so there was a difference.

"You look great" Maxie" Sam told she had her make up on. "You have the perfect princess dress."

"Thanks you look great to mommy" Maxie said teasingly. She was starting to get a bit nervous for her own wedding and she knew that Sam was feeling that way about her pregnancy. "I hope I look good as you pregnant one day" she said.

"Oh I am sure you will be" Sam offered with a smile. Soon they were all finished and they left the bridal room to take their place behind the closed doors to walk down the asile. "Well here we go everyone." Sam took her place in front of Maxie waiting for the wedding to start. She wondered what her wedding to Lucky would be like whenever they got married.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own General Hosptial or any of its characters.

**Chapter 9**

_Previously on Love Can Come From Betrayal_

_"Thanks you look great to mommy" Maxie said teasingly. She was starting to get a bit nervous for her own wedding and she knew that Sam was feeling that way about her pregnancy. "I hope I look good as you pregnant one day" she said._

_"Oh I am sure you will be" Sam offered with a smile. Soon they were all finished and they left the bridal room to take their place behind the closed doors to walk down the asile. "Well here we go everyone." Sam took her place in front of Maxie waiting for the wedding to start. She wondered what her wedding to Lucky would be like whenever they got married._

"Do you want to dance beautiful?" Lucky asked Sam at the reception after Maxie and Jesse's wedding. "And have I told you how beautiful you look today" he smiled at her. He knew that she felt off today and not comfortable in her body at the moment.

"I would love to and thank you I feel like a house" Sam laughed. She was helped up by Lucky and led onto the dance floor. "I hope I can dance like this" Sam laughed. "I mean I hope you can get your arms around me."

"I think you look so sexy and beautiful like this" Lucky complimented her. He easily held her to him as they danced to a slow song. "You are the most beautiful woman in this room tonight" he said softly.

"Oh Lucky your so sweet" Sam blushed. "A liar but sweet" she smiled up at him. It still felt wonderful knowing that Lucky looked looked at her that way. He is the only man to eve really see her that way and love her for the way she is. Her and this baby couldn't have a better man on their side.

"What are you thinking?" Lucky asked her after a few minutes of silence. He could tell that she had a lot on her mind. Sam was definatly a person that always had a lot on her mind. He didn't want her to be to stressed with the baby and all. He was trying to get her all the time to talk so her stress level didn't build up.

"Oh just about how your the only man to ever see me as sexy and beautiful, and thought of that as a combination to love. Not just a combination to sleep with" Sam told him honestly. She always told Lucky the truth because he desereved it after all he has been through, and he was always honest with her.

"Well you are worth so much more then just sleeping with you. You are the perfect woman, strong, soft, sexy, smart, and vulnerable enough where I can protect you" Lucky told her softly. And Sam gave him a smile in return and he knew that she liked her compliments he gave her.

"Oh Lucky I never had somone see me that way" Sam blushed. "But I like it that way" she told him. "I really like it that you see me that way."

"They look so happy together" Maxie said looking over at Sam and Lucky from her place in Jesse's arms. She wanted to look that happy and pregnant with Jesse's child one day. But they weren't going to rush that.

"Yeah they do, and they deserve happiness after all they been through" Jesse nodded. "And if he his half as happy as I am right now, then he could float if he wanted to" Jesse chuckled. "And I heard after the baby is born she will have a ring on her finger to" he winked at Maxie.

"Oh really I am so happy" Maxie squealed out. "I can't wait to help Sam with her wedding" she grinned. "But of course we all know it will be a lot of people helping them out with it."

"Hey Carly" Lulu said walking up to her cousin and smiled. "Sam looks so good pregnant" she grinned. "I hope way in the future I find a man to love me like Lucky loves Sam."

"Yeah you will one day your a great girl Lulu" Carly told her little cousin. "I mean how can you not find someone to love you.Your a wonderful young woman that still has plenty of time to find Mr. Right. Don't rush it like I did it got me into a lot of trouble."

"I will remember that Carly" Lulu smiled. "Thank you for the advice" she grinned. She blushed when she saw Diego walking toward her.

"Do you want to dance?" Diego asked stepping in front of Lulu. And she nodded and walked on the dance floor with her and started to slow dance. Carly smiled thinking Lulu might have found Mr. Right after all.

"Look at all the happy couples" Sam smiled and looked around at all her and Lucky's friends. They all had someone and some were in love, and some were in the process of falling in love.

"Yeah I am glad everyone is happy as us" Lucky grinned. "And I am amazed that you even have such a good relationship with Carly" he said to her teasingly. He was glad because Sam and Carly did have a lot in common.

"Well she wasn't so bad as I got to know her" Sam giggled. "We are so alike we are most like sisters more then anything, I have alot of sisters now. Lulu, Carly, Emily, Georgie, and Maxie,and Kristina is the best little sister."

"I am glad you have a family" Lucky grinned. Suddenly his eyes went wide in alarm as Sam winced and grabbed her stomach. "Sam are you okay?"

Sam groaned and as she went to her knees. Lucky went down wit her and put his armsa round her to support her. He only had her and the baby on his mind. "Sam baby you okay?"

The last thing Sam saw was Lucky's face before she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews they mean alot and sorry for the absense family stuff. Disclaimer General Hospitla and its characters do no belong to me.

**Chapter 10**

_Previoulsy on Love Can Come From Betrayal_

_"I am glad you have a family" Lucky grinned. Suddenly his eyes went wide in alarm as Sam winced and grabbed her stomach. "Sam are you okay?"_

_Sam groaned and as she went to her knees. Lucky went down wit her and put his armsa round her to support her. He only had her and the baby on his mind. "Sam baby you okay?"_

_The last thing Sam saw was Lucky's face before she passed out._

"Someone help me" Lucky called out rushing through the elevators at the hospial. "Someone please help her and baby." He looked around at a nurse rushing up to him.

"Sir what happen?" she asked. "And follow me to a room." She headed down the hallway at a small jog. Lucky followed just not as fast.

"We were at a wedding and she grabed her stomach and groaned and passed out" Lucky said in a rush. Soon they were in her room and he laid her one the bed. The nurse asked him to leave while she put a gown on her. He stepped out on into the hallwy and dialed Alexis's number. "Alexis it is Lucky come to the hospital now, it is Sam and the baby." That was all he said and hung up on her. He knew that she would be there right away.

"You can come in now sir" the nurse said opening the door. "I paged Dr. Lee and I will be back with paper work shortly" she said shutting the door behind him. The lights were low and he sat in a chair next to the bed and took her hand. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Lucky I was told what happened" Dr. Lee said softly. She saw how worried he was and her heart went out to him. Here was the woman he loved and baby in danger. "I am going to start running test right away to check on them both. It could be stress or it could be somethign worse."

"Thank you" Lucky said. "Just make sure they are both all right. Do anything you can to save them" he stressed.

"I will do you mind leaving while I check her over?" Kelly Lee asked getting what she would need. "And I will start the test."

"I don't mind" Lucky said getting up. "I love you" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you to" he said and kissed her belly. He left the room with tears in his eyes. As he shut the door he heard someone call his name and saw Alexis.

"How is she?" Alexis asked anxisouly glancing at the door. No matter what Sam was her daughter and they were starting to get close.

"She is still passed out, Dr. Lee said it was either stress or somethign more. I..I just can't lose either one of them, I love them so much" he said and a few tears slipped out of his eyes. He wiped them away he had to be strong for Sam and the baby both.

10 minutes later Kelly Lee walked out of the room and saw Lucky and Alexis pacing. "Sam is fine and the baby has a strong heartbeat and is moving around. I am running some blood test and having her stay over night. And periodly do ultrasounds through the night. Let me get this to the lab, and you two can go in just stay quiet I want Miss. McCall to rest."

"Thank you" Lucky and Alexis said at once, both relieved. Lucky let Alexis go in first then shut the door behind him quietly. Sam looked better she had color in her face and he could hear the babies heart beat on the montior.

"Hey it is mom you both are gonna be find" Alexis said sitting in a chair holding Sam's hand. "You two have a lot of people that love you and that is here with you."

"She is right I am here to baby" Lucky said sitting on her bed and taking her other hand. "And I am gonna be by you the whole time." They sat in silence for the longest time, and when Lucky saw the clock it was two hours. "If you want to get some rest you can" he said to Alexis.

"No I want to stay here with my daghter" Alexis said soflty. She hasn't been their for Sam for most of her life she wouldn't leave now, not when she finaly had her in her life. "And I want to be able to tell Kristina her big sis is okay when I go home."

"Sam loves that little girl and I know she is excited about our baby" Lucky smiled softly and stroked a hand through her dark hair. He heard the door open and saw Dr. Lee walk in. Both him and Alexis sat staright up. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing she was stressed and over working her body. For here on out I want her only standing up when she has to be and the rest of them time laying down on the couch or bed. And not to overexert herself. And I want her to see me once a week. And in the morning you can take her home."

Once she was gone Alexis and Lucky were more relaxed. "I will stay till she goes home" Alexis smiled.

"Okay" Lucky said and laid down next to Sam and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep holding onto Sam one hand on her belly. And Alexis could see how much they loved each othe rin sleep and she was so glad her child had found some happiness at last.

The next morning Aleix watched Lucky take Sam home and headed to her own place. And everyone was happy to hear that Sam and the baby were okay. She went to bed exhuasted.

**1 month a half later**

Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain and felt a flush of liquid. She knew it was time and shook Lucky away. He rolled over and looked at her sleeply. "Lucky baby its time my water broke" she said casually like it was no big deal.


	11. Chapter 11

Discalimer The characters and General Hospital do not belong to me.

**Chapter**

_Previously on Love Can Come From Betryal_

_**1 month a half later**_

_Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain and felt a flush of liquid. She knew it was time and shook Lucky away. He rolled over and looked at her sleeply. "Lucky baby its time my water broke" she said casually like it was no big deal._

"Time time" Lucky jumped up. He threw on his clothes and helped Sam up. He gave her a new pair of pj bottoms and a new long sleeve matching shirt. "How are you feeling?" he asked helping her with her shirt.

"So far so good" Sam said to him. "Not feeling much pain at the moment just cramping, so we don't need to rush." Sam was excited the moment was here, that her and Lucky's child will be brought into this world. To two parents who are deeply in love with each other.

"Okay so no running around like a chicken with our heads cut offf" Lucky smiled and laughed. He got the bag and the pillow and led her to the door. He held he door for her and he shut the door behind them and locked the door. "I am glad we got the babies room done last week."

"I know the baby has a room to come home to and now we get to find out if it is a boy or girl" Sam said happily. "This is the best suprise that I can think of getting." They got on the elevator and headed down to the first floor. After they got to the first floor they headed outside to the parking lot and he put the stuff in the backseat. "Well here we go daddy" she got in the car and put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah lets go mommy" Luck smiled broadly. He got behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you want to call your mom?"

"Yeah hand me the phone" Sam took the phone from his hand. She dialed Alexis's number and waited for her to answer. Kristina answered the phone and she smiled. "Hey Kristina sweetie put mommy on the phone its about the baby." A few minutes later Alexis came one the phone.

"Sam is everything okay Kristina said the word baby?" Alexis asked concerened. She was worried about her grandson or granddaughter and didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Everything okay" Sam said to Alexis. "Everything is great actually. In fact we are on the way to the hospital. My water broke so your grandchild is going to be coming into the world very soon. I thought you might want to come to the hospital and be in the room with me and Lucky."

"Oh Sam I would love to" Alexis got tears in her eyes. she found it hard to believe at times that her and Sam were on good terms again and were like mother and daughter. "I would love to see my first grandchild come in to the world. Let me tell Letica and I will be right there." She hung up the phone and let everyone know what was going on and left for the hospital.

"She is on her way" Sam told Lucky. "And I hope you don't mind her being in the room with us. But I want my family there meaning you and my mother" she smiled over at him. She really hoped Lucky did not have a problem with Alexis being in the room with him.

"I have no problem at all I completely understand" Lucky assured Sam. "That sounds like a good idea to me having all the people you care about around us." He was glad that Sam and Alexis were like mother and daugther now and this would deepen their bond even more.

"Great I am glad" Sam said relieved. She saw the hosptial come into veiw and winced. Seemed they were just in time the contractions were close and starting to hurt. "Well looks like perfect timing, I am feeling the pain right now" she shifted around while he parked. He got the bags and pillow and helped her out of the car. They slowy made their way into the hosptial and got Sam in a wheel chair.

"Breath sweetie" Lucky said softly as she squeezed his hand. He checked her in while they paged Dr. Lee and he looked over and Saw Nikolas with Spencer and smiled. "Hi Nikolas, looks like I am going to be a daddy now to" he said excited. He never thought he would be a father and here the dream was coming true with a amazing woman.

"Great I am happy. You two deserve this baby more then anyone I know. In fact I will stick around until the baby comes along, and I will let Em know since she is working" Nikolas smiled boardly. His brother and his cousin were going to have a baby and they were so in love and so happy. Seeing them you knew they were soul mates by the way they looked at each other.

"Great send Alexis back to the room" Lucky said as the nurse wheeled Sam away. "And see you soon and I can show off my baby now"he smiled and hurried after Sam and the nurse.

Five minutes later Alexis rushed off the elevator and looked around. She saw Nikolas and trotted over to him. "Have you seen Sam and Lucky?"

"Yeah they said for you to go on down the hall to the room" Nikolas sat down. He gave Spencer a toy to play with, "I am hanging out here till the newest addition comes along." He hugged Alexis before she hurried down the hallway. He smiled when he looked up and saw Emily coming up to him.

"Hey Nikolas what are you doing here?" Emily was glad they could be friends since she was with Sonny. She would of hated to lose his friendship after all they have been through together.

"Well I am stick around Sam and Lucky just went back to the delievery room" Nikolas told her. He knew that she was excited as everyone else. Her and Sam has become best friends over the past months. They had a easy friendship that seemed instant.

"I will have to tell Sonny and we can all wait since I am off my shift." Emily smiled broadly. She gets another baby to spoil and give presents to. "I will be right back." She hurried over to the desk and called Sonny and let him know and he was on his way with Molly and Kristina and the boys. "It is like a party" she laughed coming back over. "Sonny is on his way with Micheal, Morgan, Molly and Kristina. And I called the girls and they are on their way so that means the rest of the guys."

Soon the waiting room was full of people waiting to find out the good news. And this is the sight that Elizabeth and Jason walked into see. "What is going on?" Elizabeth asked Emily who she rarely talks to. She is to wrapped up in her own life to care about anyone else.

"For your information we are here for Sam and Lucky after all they shoudl have all their friends around for the birth of their chid." Emily said giving Elizabeth a hard look.

"It would be best for you to leave, we don't need Sam or Lucky see you walking the halls. That would just make the day bad for them" Carly said standing up. She hated Elizabeth so much, she competely isolated Jason from her where they are no longer best friends and the boys never see him.

"Well this is a free country"Elizabeth bit out. She was sick of being the town slut like everyone was seeing her, she just went for what she wanted. "And don't give me those looks like I am some big slut, if I am so is Sam. Who knows if this baby is even Jason's."

Everyone glared at her and all the girls wanted to hit her even most of the guys. "Why you bitch" Maxie and Georgie growled out at the same time. Jesse and Dillion held them back from attacking. "Your such slut your a home wrecking whore" Lulu said standing next to Carly and Emily. She wouldn't have anyone bad mouthing the woman her brother loved who was always a friend, and the mother of her first niece of nephew.

"I sugeset you take that back" Emily said calmly. She knewe that one person would knock her out if she didn't keep her mouth shut, and it wouldn't be her. It would be nice to see though that she got what was coming to her.

"Please she is such a whore that she has had most men in town" Elizabeth said heatly. Jason was getting worried knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Maybe we should go" Jason said. But Elizabeth didn't hear him she was still talking.

"Sam McCall is the biggest slut in town her first baby it was like who is the daddy same with baby number" Elizabeth sneered.

Carly had a enough and punched her in the mouth. She glared at the dark haired woman on the floor that was holding her bleeding lip. "Shut your mouth Elizabether Webber, shut your mouth. Her baby died and you should know that you don't ever talk about the child like that. And she is a better mother then you will ever be and is ten times more beautiful inside and out then you. Jason get her the hell out of this hosptial."

Without a word Elizabeth and Jason left and everyone was relieved. "I hope this baby comes soon" Lulu looked at the clock. "It has been about a hour and a half."

"Come on push" Dr. Lee urged Sam in the delievry room. Lucky was on Sam's right and Alexis on her left. They whispered encouragements to her and Lucky stroked her hair. "That is it one more big one" Dr. Lee said. And Sam gave one big push and they heard a cry fill the room few minutes later. "Congratulations its a girl."

"We have a daughter"Sam said tears in her eyes. And she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, Lucky and Alexis also had them in their eyes. "I feel like I still need to push"Sam said cramping up.

"Well suprise suprise I see number two" Dr. Lee said looking up at the three of them.

"Two, two I am a father of two" Lucky said stunned. Then he got right back into the coach mood. "We can celebrate this later you just push and get that beautiful baby out."

"You can do it sweetie" Alexis smiled. "You will have two beautiful children that as the grandmother I get to spoil."

Sam nodded and started pushing all over agian. This time it wasn't as long and took only 25 minutes to push out baby number two. "You have a boy" Dr. Lee annoucend. "Congratulations you have a beautiful son and daughter." Lucky leaned down and kissed Sam on the forehead. Alex went over to her grandchildren and watched them get cleaned up.

When the babies were handed to Sam, Alexis took a picture of the new family. She knew that Sam's little sisters will love this. "I will stay with Sam if you want to bring everyone back" Alexis offered. She watched Lucky leave the room and sat on the bed next to Sam. "You did a great job and you are finaly a mother. And you will do a great job raising these two bundles of joy. Any idea for names?"

"Well we weren't going to tell but I will tell you" Sam smiled. "The girl is Laural Alexia, after you and his mother so it is just different enough but also alike so you know who it is named after, and the little boy is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the third."

"Those are beautiful names" Alexis held her granddaughter as the room was filled with people. Soon they left and brough back flowers and ballons and the room was full of excitment and happiness and people. And pictures were being snapped like crazy.

That night after everyone left the family cuddled together in the hospital bed. "I love you Lucky Spencer" Sam kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for these two beautiful babies they are the best thing you could ever give me."

"And thank you for having them with me" Lucky looked down into her beautiful eyes. "Samantha McCall I love you so much and you gave me two children. And now be my wife" he pulled out a ring box out of his pocket. "Became Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

"Yes yes yes" Sam said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "All my dreams have come true" she laid her head on his shoulder as she held Laurel and he held Lucas, they decided to call the boy lucas so they won't get confused. "Tonight is the start of our life together, who knew that love can come from pain."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry the long wait for the epilouge but GH has had me mad lol. But of course Disclaimer time and that means I get to say that GH and the cast and characters do not belong to me.

**Epilouge**

Before everyone in town knew it was time for the big wedding. It was six months in the making and all the ones that mattered were invited. Sam had asked Carly, Lulu, Emily, Maxie and Georgie all to be in the wedding, and Lucky asked Jax, Nikolas, Jesse, Dillion, and Sonny to be in the wedding. Everyone was suprised since he asked Sonny to but he knew that Sam was still close friends with her.

"You look beautiful" Carly said fixings Sam's large train. Sam had on a white dress that was strapless and had a bell skirt and a sweeping train. Her veil was sheer with flowers on it to match the dress that had small pink flowers on it and it when to her mid back and was attached to a tiara. She had diamond jewelry on to match everything and white heels on. She was glad everyone like the color of light pink for the brides maid and maid of honor dresses.

"And you all look beautiful" Sam told all over her friends. "I am so glad you all got to be apart of this beautiful day" she told them all. "In fact your presents are on the table." And they each got their box and gasped when they saw the contents. "The diamonds represent how precious you all are to me and the heart means you will always be in my heart" she said and got tears in her eyes.

"We better not cry because we will ruin all our make up" Lulu said and wiped her eyes. All the girls laughed and smiled.

They guys were patting Lucky on the back before he went to the front of the church. His dad gave him a hug and smiled at him. "You look handsome son and I am glad you found your love in Sam McCall she is perfect for you."

"Thanks dad for walking her down the asile" Lucky said and hugged his dad. He went to stand at the front of the church while waiting for the wedding to start. Soon the music was playing and his sister came down the asile with Nikolas. Then it was Maxies turn with Jesse, then Georige with Dillion, then Emily with Sonny, and Carly with Jax. And he smiled seeing his bride come down with his dad and her mother Alexis on each side of her.

Soon they vows were started and they were saying I do. When they kissed the whole church erupted into cheers and appluse. The recpition went perfectly and they danced with each other and with their friends and their six month old twins. Life couldn't get any better for them. And they knew they were going to have a nice long happy future together. And they knew they could handle what the future brings because they were a family. Lucky and Sam found true and lasting love with each other.


End file.
